


I Can't Deny Your Appetite

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, Dom Flint, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: The title is shamelessly taken from Selena Gomez's "Fetish." Basically just some kink based sex where Flint fucks Silver after Silver's been recovering in his cabin for a week.





	I Can't Deny Your Appetite

_“He told me the news he brought us about the gold having been recovered...was a lie.”_

Silver panting on his windowsill was about all that Flint could think about. His fury at having been betrayed sat growing in his mind, the initial rage at the betrayal, the _disrespect,_ that Flint had felt had not left him. Now his mind was buzzing with questions about whether Silver’s story was the whole truth. Who on his ship had the ingenuity to craft this deceit besides the man who had wormed his way to his side from treachery to tentative trust. But what could he do but believe this man at his word: his newly elected Quartermaster and man rising to look him in the eye.

He had slept there recovering for three days. Days where Flint grew weary of  losing his solitude. Even as the man slept unconscious his presence was undeniable. Huge even in stupor. Flint had wiped sweat from his brow, placed cold linens to his face, hoping that he might pull through against the odds. Unfortunately it seems this was habit forming. For as he has continued to lie restlessly, he continues to have the urge to soothe him. The panting certainly didn’t help. And that goddamn window billowing his curls, lending brilliance to his already startling presence.

The whimpers in his sleep, the groaning at the pain of his injury stirred him in ways he was not entirely comfortable with. Sounds that made him remember moments where Flint had been under tight control not to lose himself. He was reminded of that initial heat of finding him, Silver pressed up by his arm against the boulder. Shuddering then as he does now, staring at him with awe and terror, with a little heat as well. The sweat dripping from him as Flint recalled Silver flushed under the sun attempting to cook a pig at his instruction, all while looking like he’d rather be under Flint’s makeshift table. The panting like that panting during the battle Silver found himself forced into, again following Flint’s instructions on who to shoot and who to hit, somehow shocked that he would have to act bold.

And here Flint was struggling to focus on planning his next moves, all the while Silver’s laborious breathing taunting him a short distance behind his desk.

“Silver I am trying to concentrate on my work, please feel free to find a way to be silent for once in your life.”

“Is that any way to be speaking to your new Quartermaster? I would think you would like to start out our relationship on better ground.”

Flint raises his hand and presses fingers to the bridge of his nose before abruptly leaving the room, the door closing loudly behind him. Silver stares wide eyed at the door and can’t help but mutter, “...Jesus…”

Silver’s eyes have drifted shut again in the intervening moments before Flint bursts back in the room, carrying a cloth, and striding purposefully over to Silver. He stares at him for a split second before roughly putting a cold towel at his forehead.

“Perhaps this will give you some moment of peace so that I can continue my work.” But before Flint can turn, Silver grabs his wrist forcefully and pulls him down. Flint follows his lead, shocked into complacence for the moment. Shock at finding his face at level with Silver’s own.

“Thank you,” Silver roughly says before pulling Flint down further, placing his lips against his own. Flint rips himself away and is on the other side of the room before Silver can blink. In a voice quiet but with terrifying wrath, “What the fuck was that?”

“I would think that would be quite obvious.”

“Silver…” Flint’s voice rumbles, a lip pulling at the edge with anger barely controlled: telling Silver just how much he should not be fucked with at this moment.

In his calm, most soothing voice Silver continues, “Captain, I am quite honestly telling you that I think we should deal with this thing between us.” Silver cuts Flint off with a look as he sees he wants to cut in, “I know I have wanted to fuck you since the moment you slammed your body into mine---”

“Thank you for reminding me that you got your way onto this crew by stealing what belonged to its Captain and its crew.”

Silver gave Flint as stern a look he could and started back, “Since the moment you slammed your body into mine, your face mere inches from my own...I have known that I would have to do anything to survive you. And now, since you have so kindly let me share your quarters, I think it’s time I let you do those things I thought about doing for my survival.”

Flint looked at him with wide eyes, stuck to the spot, mouth slightly ajar as if he wished to say something but knew not what. Silver smirked, “I have wanted to drop to the floor and worship your cock. Wrap my tongue around your dick and make you come undone.”

“I have wanted to be spread for you, my arms tied and aching, my body yours to take. I have thought about your hand around my neck while you think about crushing it while you take what you want. You would consider killing me and being done with it all, but decide against it, that you want my body again and again.”

“I want your tongue, in every place it can find on my body, and I want to worship yours.: I want to bite marks onto your fucking thighs, I want get my hands under your shirt and make you scream from the contact, let's be honest, we both know has been too long gone.”

Silver sees a twinge in Flint’s face at that and backs to another tactic, “my mouth waters, hoping that one day you will use it, and me for whatever you will. Maybe you’ll take up your hand against me just to remind me how often I have deserved it. To remind me who’s my Captain.”

Much to Silver’s approval Flint’s eyes are hungry, and at that last bit cut him off, Flint suddenly on top of him, hand at his  throat lowly saying, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Flint loosens his hand and Silver pants out, “Yes, yes now, and hard, and don’t worry about the leg.”

Flint nods his head, curt as ever, and gets up from him (not without a whine from Silver), and grabs oil from his desk. Silver can’t help but whine at that. Flint doesn’t immediately come back but continues his search. Without looking back he says, “Since you’ve taken the liberty to let loose your mouth, I am going to see if we can get started on meeting some of those items you’ve listed. Take off your shirt." Flint finds some rope and takes it in hand turning back to Silver, missing how Silver scrambled to obey his command. "You are to say ‘belay’ if there is anything you are remotely uncomfortable with. Yes?”

Flint looks at him expectantly to which Silver responds, eyes dark, “Yes.”

“Good. Second rule: You are not to scream. If you do everything will end. This is my ship and I will not lose what tenuous control I have of this ship. You can make noise but none that will escape this room. Understood?”

“Yes, Captain.”

At that something flickered over Flint’s eyes and he stalked over to him and taking both of Silver’s wrists propped them over his head and began to tie the rope around them. Once secure he snuck his fingers underneath to check them and asks “Does this feel alright, not cutting off any blood?”

Silver nodded and then realized he should speak, “Yes, it feels good.” Silver did not expect this to go so well with such speed, but he was not going to fuck this up before it even started.

Flint nodded and tied a bowline at the end of his wrist’s bindings, then took another stretch of rope at wrapped it around the column and, the other end around the iron hook for the window drapings. He then hitched the secure stretch to Silver's bindings, rendering his arms immobile. Flint then stood before him and admired his work.

“Please, Captain.” Silver didn’t want to break whatever was happening but needed something to actually _happen_. The promise of Flint’s touch was so close, but still denied.

Flint frowned, eyes roaming over the length of his body, but decisively walked over and then started to climb on top of him, straddling him. Still no touch but Silver couldn’t help but whine. Flint’s heat was around him and so so _close_. Then suddenly he shifted his legs further down and stretched himself to take one of Silver’s nipples between his teeth. He pulled, scraping before letting go and licking across and around it. Silver couldn’t help the gasp that released itself from him. Flint then moved his head over to the other repeating the action as his hand pinched at the former.Leaning back Flint scraped his nails along Silver’s chest, before reaching back his hand and slapping Silver across the face. As Silver let out a cough and started to stretch his jaw, Flint placed his hand back around his throat.

“When you are here, you are mine.”

“Yes, Captain,” Silver rasped under Flint’s hand, so deliciously wrapped around his throat. “Yes, Captain, please, fuck…”

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yessss_ , please.”

“Right then,” Flint gave his other cheek a gentle slap before getting off him. He stripped Silver’s trousers, leaving him completely naked. Silver was only half hard, but eager.  Flint gave it a slap.

“What, you beg me to fuck you, tell me all the ways in which you’ve thought about submitting yourself to me and you can’t even get it up. I should leave you here tied like this and come back when you’ve decided you’re ready.”

Silver can’t do much but whine through his teeth, “No, fuck, _please._ ”

Flint just hums, stares at him thoughtfully before straddling him again, and in one fluid motion takes Silver’s cock down his throat. On his way up he wraps his tongue around his shaft before letting off and just running his tongue up and down Silver’s shaft, purposefully avoiding the head. With one hand his grabs Silver’s balls and squeeze, getting Silver to whine out with just an edge of pain. Flint’s eyes drift closed as he again takes Silver’s cock in his mouth. It’s been too long since he’s had the pleasure of sucking off another man and he wants Silver to know he savors it, and it seems to be given the squirming Silver is doing, and from the way his nails are digging into the sheets around him, that Silver can appreciate it.

Flint raises off Silver’s dick again and gives it a little slap, now that it’s fully hard, and a quiet yelp comes from him. Flint cuts him off with a look as he reaches to the floor and grabs the vial of oil. He slicks up his fingers before putting Silver’s right leg over the sill, creating a comfortable place for him to sit while he gently massages Silver’s ass, Silver biting his lip all the while, before gently teasing his rim.

“Goddamn it Flint, more.”

At this Flint raises his right leg and lands three quick and hard hits to Silver’s ass. “You will take what I give you.” He drops his leg ungently, and takes two fingers and shove them unceremoniously into Silver.

“Is this what you want?” Flint asks over Silver’s broken yell, “You want me to use you, not take my time with you? Treat you like you’re nothing but a whore? I can do that to you _Quartermaster_ , if that’s what you want.” Flint continues to piston his two fingers in and out of Silver’s body, missing that bundle of nerves that would make him scream. “And. You. Will. Not. Scream.” He starts spreading his fingers wider as he says, “unless you want this to stop.”

“No, fuck, no...don’t stop.”

Flint leans forward and runs his tongue along the insides of Silver’s thighs before biting along those trails, pulling gasps from Silver as he continues to fuck him and spread him wider on his fingers. Flint takes some of Silver’s pubic hair between his teeth and pulls as he pushes a third finger into his body.

Silver moans uncontrollably lost in the physical sensations as well as the mental relief of finally getting what he wants. Of finally having Captain Flint, feared pirate, marking him, taking him. Flint looks up at him and sees the rapture on his face, “This is what you want, you want me in you and around you. You’ve been wanting to be under me since before I even knew your name. I bet you wanted to suck my cock before I even bothered look your way.” Flint let his fingers free, much against Silver’s desire, and made his way up his body.  Flint freed his cock from his pants saying, “You’ve wanted this for so long now, here have it.”

Flint, astride Silver’s face, let Silver wrap his tongue around the tip of his cock. Flint grunted with relief before rolling down his hips, forcing himself down Silver’s throat. He could feel Silver trying to force his throat open to receive him, franticly trying to wrap his tongue around him as Flint pumped his hips, thrusting in and out of Silver’s wide-stretched mouth. Tears starting to form at his eyes, as Flint wondered if he’d ever sucked a man’s cock before or only merely desired it.

Releasing himself from Silver’s mouth he lined his cock up with Silvers and grinded slow against him as he licked the tears from Silver’s face. Tasting the wet and salt and sweat that he was already causing in Silver before he had even fucked him. Flint leaned back, stripped of his shirt and belt, and got his pants around his knees before pouring some more oil onto his hand and wrapped it around his cock. Silver stared openly as Flint ran his hand over his cock, finally able to see his chest. His chest was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. The entire torso screaming of power, and muscle barely restrained. Silver’s hands unwittingly tugging against his restraints has he wished he could touch, and wishes he could rip off the pants he already knew his Captain wasn’t going to remove.

Spreading Silver’s legs once more, now right leg over Flint’s shoulder, Flint whispered, “don’t struggle, you’ll only bruise your wrists, and we don’t need people asking unwarranted questions.” And with that Flint pushed into him, Silver tight around his cock. It took everything for Silver not to thrash and do the exact thing Flint just warned against. He forced himself to be pliant as Flint rolled slowly into his body.

“You’ve been so quiet, not what I expected of you.”

“Fuck Flint, just fuck me.”

Flint chuckles, his lips turning into a smug grin, “Since you asked…” Flint punctuated his sentence with a sharp thrust of his hips and then fucks into him fast and hard.

“Fuck you hard and fast, leave you with bruises and reminders of me, the Captain that claimed you?”

“Yessss. Fuck, please,” Silver whines out from between his teeth, rolling his hips up to meet Flint’s. He feels himself flush with him, feels his hips against Flint’s, his ass against Flint, Flint’s balls up against him, the bruises he’s leaving on his hips. Silver’s chest grows flushed and his face feels hot. Silver can’t stop lowly moaning, he can’t stop panting, doing everything not to scream.

“God I’ve been hearing those noises all week, it’s been so distracting.”

Silver can’t help but laugh, trust Flint to bring his frustration into a fuck.

“You know you, aaahhh, love it,” Silver purrs while Flint rolls his hips in figure eights into him.

“You were better quiet,” Flint reaches up and fucking squeezes around Silver’s throat hard. Squeezing all air out of him without warning. Silver’s hard cock spasms as his head gets more and more and more lightheaded. He’s losing all air and Flint fucks him fast, grunting with the exertion, he face hard and focused like fucking Silver is the singular purpose in his life. Tears stream out of Silver’s eyes, and lets out a wrecked sob. The knot is forming in his belly, warmth seeping over him as the feeling of orgasim approaches him. Silver’s brain bleeds out at the edges, he’s losing eyesight, and his hips spasm against Flint, and Flint fucking moans around him. And that’s it, Silver comes hard and broken against Flint. Come lands on his own chest and Silver is plastered to the windowsill as Flint continues to fuck him.

Flint is moaning openly now at the sight of Silver below him. He is shocked when Silver starts to cry, sensuously rolling his hips, backing off the hard rhythm and crying out as Silver’s orgasm rips through him, gripping hard around Flint’s dick in Silver’s ass and and he can’t help but come as he fucks Silver’s exhausted body into the makeshift bed, the boy completely pliant, completely subsumed by him.

Silver lets out another broken sob as Flint pulls out of him. Flint gently places Silver’s leg down on his bed and leans toward his face, wiping away his tears. As soon as he’s released his hands from his bindings Silver’s arms fall to his sides, and his chest heaves with sleep. Finding the cloth that seemed so innocent at the time it was given, Flint repurposed it now to clean off Silver's chest. 

Pulling his pants up, Flint goes over to his cot and lies down staring at the ceiling. He knows he’s not going to be able to sleep all night, too busy thinking about what the fuck he’s just done.


End file.
